


Let It Be

by Agent_of_Influence



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I regret everything, M/M, One Shot, Other, Tallster, That's a lie, The Author Regrets Nothing, There is no plot, i don't let her get in the way of tallster though, no i don't hate on her in this fic, what plot, yes sarah livingston exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_of_Influence/pseuds/Agent_of_Influence
Summary: Caleb takes care of Ben after he's shot by Gamble in the woods and Ben escapes back to camp from Sarah's house. Yeah, after That Episode™





	Let It Be

He slipped in silently, his eyes on the dark figure laying on the cot. It was an hour from sunrise and Caleb had only just made it back to camp after four days of camping in the woods and courier-work. The camp was quiet save for the mess tent cooks preparing for the first meal of the day. Caleb sighed contently and sank into Ben's desk chair while observing his sleeping friend for any sign that he'd woken him.

This was Caleb's happy place, his second home away from Setauket; both he and Ben together safe in camp with new adventures to tell each other. Ben appeared to be in a deep sleep, although it was hard to tell in the darkness of the tent. Caleb settled in for a quick nap in the meantime. He regularly joined Ben in his tent like this whenever he got back to camp at too odd an hour to pitch his own tent. He drifted off to sleep satisfied.

Caleb woke to a sound of rustling sheets. Broad sunlight was shining through the tent flaps and he looked over to see Ben with his back to him...still asleep? Caleb stiffly rose from the chair and checked outside in the camp. His suspicions were confirmed and it was sometime around noon, halfway through the day!

"Hey Benjamin, up and at it! We've got half a day to live out," Caleb said tossing a shirt playfully at Ben's back. Ben groaned and hid deeper in the sheets.

"Well suit yourself, I'll be outside," Caleb laughed. He swept through the tent flaps taking care to shine more light into the tent than was necessary.

Caleb took in the bustling racket of camp, and headed for the mess tent resigned. He usually would get up and go out with either the hunting party or dealing party, but today he would have to eat whatever camp rations were available. Being part of the camp hunting party gave Caleb the best of both worlds; he got to eat fresh meat prepared with recipes by the camp followers. The dealing party was much less fun, where men went to local farms to bargain for fresh food. Caleb's been to more entertaining funerals.

Having made the best of his lunch situation, Caleb headed back to Ben's tent. He thought Ben might join him for lunch, but apparently the guy had had a longer four days than Caleb had.  _It was good to see Ben taking a day off for himself_ , Caleb thought.

Just as he reached Ben's tent and opened the front flap, Caleb saw Anna across the way in Sackett's old wagon. She waved immediately for him to come over. Smiling fondly, Caleb rushed over for his typical return-to-camp hug. "Anna!"

"Caleb! When did you get back?" Anna asked.

Caleb, who completely missed the urgency in her voice, replied, "Early this morning when it was dark. Can you believe the day's nearly gone? I swear I slept in Ben's chair for at least eight hours. A new record!"

"You should've come to my tent instead," Anna -  _scolded?_ \- what the hell was going on here?

Caleb looked her over quickly and noticed that not only did she look dead on her feet but she also looked royally pissed. Changing tactics, he took her by the shoulders and gently pressed her towards the closest chair.

"Annie what happened? You look like you haven't sat down since I left."

Anna broke free of Caleb's hands and turned away; her hand ghosted her forehead like it does when she was stressed. Caleb, genuinely concerned now, reached for her again when she spun around eyes blazing.

"Did he wake while you were in there?" she said quietly, just barely keeping a lid on the explosion underneath.

"No...what do you mean? Calm down Annie," Caleb said, following her gaze to Ben's tent.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you just spent hours with him and you didn't notice at all?" she was furious.

"Anna I have no idea what you're on about, I just got in before sunrise, Tallboy's still asleep, and I was busy catching a few hours' rest myself."

"Well," Anna said tersely, "let's go see him." She led the way to Ben's tent and visibly calmed herself before opening the front flap.

Caleb followed her inside the tent. Anna had lit a few candles already. "Tie that back will you?" she asked Caleb, nodding at the front tent flap. Caleb obliged.

With the added light, Caleb could actually see around Ben's tent. He watched Anna go to the bed and feel Ben's forehead. Caleb's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Is he ill?" Caleb asked Anna quietly, frozen with dread by the tent opening.

"He was shot," she said grimly, "He's been in and out the last two days, mostly asking about you and Abe. It hasn't been easy, the wound was already inflamed when he arrived in camp and he's in a lot of pain." Ben's face twisted in his sleep as his hand balled up the blanket.

"Ben, Ben, hey there, rise and shine, Caleb is here," Anna spoke softly with her hand on his shoulder. Ben groaned and his blue eyes slowly blinked open as he tried to roll over onto his back with Anna's help.

Ben looked like shit. He was pale and unshaven with soaking wet skin and flushed cheeks. "Caleb?" Ben mumbled to Anna through gritted teeth.

"Yes, he's here," she said smiling as she moved out of Caleb's way. As soon as Caleb entered Ben's line of sight his features relaxed slightly. Caleb however, looked as though he was ready to fight the next thing that breathed.

While Anna prepared both a dry and a wet cloth in a bucket of water, Caleb crossed the room and forced a soft smile onto his face as he kneeled at Ben's side.

"You look like shit Tallboy." Ben laughed at that, his pained smile growing wider. 

"Thanks, I know that means a lot coming from you."

"You gonna tell me who did it?" Caleb asked.

"A British officer, I didn't get a name," Ben said off-handedly, not meeting Caleb's eyes.

"Well Jesus Ben you've got to be more careful! I can't be there to save your ass every time you decide to leave camp," Caleb scolded. Anna leaned past him to dry the sweat from Ben's face and then used the wet cloth to cool his skin.

Ben sighed as he leaned into Anna's hand. "Still not broken yet," Anna tisked.

"Careful you," she admonished when Ben moved too far and winced, grasping at the spot over the blankets where his bandage lay.

"How bad is it?" Caleb asked Ben immediately.

Ben studied him carefully before answering, "The truth? Hurts something fierce. I'll be on the mend soon as this fever breaks though." He nudged Caleb with his hand, trying to keep him positive.

"Is there news from Setauket? Is everyone okay?" Ben asked as his finger fiddled with the blanket; he knew he couldn't look Caleb in the eyes without giving away his concern.

"Yes Benjamin everyone  _else_ is perfect," Caleb said pointedly, "Stop trying to distract us from putting you first, Major."

Ben felt a twinge of guilt amidst the discomfort and nerves. He had botched the job, and very nearly signed his friends' execution warrants...in fact they still might be coming. How could he focus on himself when he was relatvely safe in camp? He should have fought Gamble, made sure Gamble died at that camp and never lived to speak of the ring.

"Ben?" Ben felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked up and both Caleb and Anna were looking at him with concern.

"I'll be fine, I promise, thank you," Ben's promise was undermined by a wince.

"We know Ben," Anna replied.

"It's okay to rest now, Annie and I are here to see you better," Caleb added, the ghost of a smile on his face.

Ben drifted in and out of consciousness and Caleb rarely left his side all day. Anna used the day to take care of her laundry and catch some sleep in her own cot, although she couldn't quite help stopping by when she passed Ben's tent.

By the evening, Ben had Caleb so worried that he skipped dinner and refused to leave Ben's side. Ben wasn't nearly as sweaty as he'd been earlier, but his forehead was just as hot if not hotter.

Caleb nervously wiped the fresh wet cloth over Ben's face. Ben stirred under Caleb's hand. Caleb leaned forward and held his breath.

Ben's eyelids flickered open but his unfocused, glassy eyes weren't seeing Caleb. Caleb took Ben's hand to try anyway. Last time, he was crying over Sackett, begging him to live and breaking Caleb's heart with every second.

"Ben," he said softly,"Hey there Ben. Listen buddy I need you to drink for me okay?" Ben blinked and turned his head into the pillow.

"Mmph mph," Ben mumbled incoherently.

"What's that now?" Caleb held tight to Ben's, willing him to realize where he was. No answer. Caleb sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.  _Guess I'm gonna have to do this more forcefully_ , he thought.

Caleb slid one hand under Ben's head to raise it and picked up the cup of water. "Alright Tallboy, down the hatch," Caleb said.

He tipped the cup to Ben's lips and let some slip past them. Ben immediately coughed but Caleb kept the water at his lips.

Just as Caleb was about to give up, Ben started to swallow. It wasn't much, but Ben needed fluids. After a few sips Caleb set him back down and said "Good job."

_There he goes again_ , Caleb thought. Ben mumbled what sounded like the same thing from before. Caleb took his hand and moved a strand of Ben's hair out of his face.

Ben turned his head into Caleb's hand and -  _whoa What!?_ \- kissed it. "Ben..." Caleb said shocked.

Ben smiled with his eyes closed and spoke more clearly.

"mm...Sarah," Ben said. Caleb's eyes widened as he yanked his hand away and burst out laughing.

"Oh my God," Caleb wheezed, "Sarah?! Who the hell is Sarah Ben? You've been holding out on me!" Ben was unconscious but Caleb couldn't let it go. It was like Christmas had come early.

"Well Tallboy," Caleb said cheerfully, "You've got to get better just so I can hear all about Sarah and hold it over you for eternity." Ben slept peacefully through the night and woke again when the sun had risen. Using his previous method, Caleb got Ben to drink more water.

Ben slept more after that. Anna came by to restock water, bring Caleb breakfast, and try to convince Caleb to sleep. "You can stay if you want," Caleb told her, "I'll sleep right here in this chair."

"Wake me up if he talks about Sarah," he said as an afterthought.

By the time Caleb woke up, it was early evening and Ben had apparently been shaved by Anna. Caleb sat up and Anna told him Ben had only woken up once since that morning.

"He mentioned something about Benjamin Brewster," Anna said laughing, "I can hear the wedding bells already." Caleb laughed.

"I'm quite the catch and Tallboy knows it," he said proudly.

Two hours later, the fever finally broke and Ben woke to his friends by his side.

"Ben?" Caleb asked as those blue eyes met his own.

"Caleb," Ben smiled weakly, "Can I have some water?"

"That depends," Caleb grinned back, "Are you gonna kiss me this time?" Ben's eyes widened as he scrambled for words.

"It's okay," Caleb said, "Just so long as I'm better than Sarah in those dreams of yours." He winked and Ben choked on the water.

"Anna don't believe a word of that, I -," Ben said.

"Oh sure, I know it was the fever," Anna said, rolling her eyes and smiling. "I'll be right back," she said and exited the tent.

Caleb took Ben's hand and looked at Ben seriously for a moment.

"Benjamin Tallmadge don't ever scare me by getting hurt like this again," he started. "And," he smiled lowering his voice, "I'd like to discuss this Benjamin Brewster business once you're fully recovered." Ben blushed and smiled nervously at Caleb.

"I just, I wasn't sure, you know?" Ben asked, "If you..."

Caleb rubbed his thumb over the top of Ben's hand. He let the facade fall for a moment and leaned over Ben, touching forehead to forehead. Drawing in half a breath, Caleb kissed him gently.

One simple kiss. Pleasant. Indulgent. Causing both of their hearts to leap at what this could mean. Caleb pulled away and whispered inches from Ben's mouth, "I definitely do."

He moved slowly back to the chair and stroked Ben's arm. "Rest up okay? You scared the hell out of me."

Ben laughed and squeezed Caleb's hand. "Hey," he said, "Thank you, Caleb."

"Always," Caleb smiled, relaxed for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
